ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cerámica romana
flask from Southern Gaul around 100 AD. Hercules is killing Laomedon.]] La cerámica romana fué producida en cantidades enormes en la antigua Roma, es una producción con un marcado carácter utilitario, normalmente realizada a torno y con moldes. Constituye un ejemplo claro de las primeras producciones a gran escala. Se puede clasificar, de forma general, en dos tipos principales según su uso, común y fina, siendo la común la usada en la elaboración, almacenaje y transporte de los productos alimentarios, los elementos de vajilla de uso cotidiano. La vajilla fina, tiene un uso más selecto, con predominio de la plástica, tanto en la mesa como en el adorno en general. Su terminado preferido, es el de la terra sigillata, un engobe coloidal. Introducción thumb|300px|left| ]] Su producción contiene vasijas de pasta calcáreas con contenido en hierro (arcilla sin barnizar, así son, por ejemplo, las grandes ánforas y las tinajas o dolium para el vino y el aceite), otras barnizadas con un barniz rojo u oscuro y lustroso pero no vidriado y otras vidriadas (con barniz vitrificado) aunque raras. Tiene además objetos de plástica monumental para obras arquitectónicas como antefixas y metopas con bajorrelieves, también usadas por los griegos. Muchas piezas llevan estampilla o marca de fábrica en letras romanas mayúsculas lo cual se observa asimismo en algunos vasos de procedencia griega y con caracteres griegos. Entre la vasijas de tipo romano goza de celebridad la llamada cerámica arretina (de Arezzo) cubierta de un barniz lustroso no vitrificado de color rojo uniforme. Carece de pinturas pero tiene ornamentación en relieve (cuando la lleva) consistente en florones, ramitas, medalloncitos, pequeñas figuras humanas o de animales, orlas o grecas y diversos trazos rectilíneos, hecho todo con moldes sobre el barro fresco. Suelen ostentar estas vasijas su estampilla o marca de fábrica por lo cual y por los dibujos moldeados reciben el nombre de terra sigillata y de ellas se encuentran numerosas en los Museos ya en forma de copas o tazas, ya en la de catinos o platos, ya en la de lucernas o candilejas y de jarritos con asa. Muy parecida a dicha cerámica y tal vez más antigua es la llamada de Aco (antigua población italiana donde se descubrió) la cual se distingue por la finura de su barro de color rojo o pajizo y por no llevar moldeadas las figuras de relieve sino aplicadas a la superficie por medio de algún frasquito que vertía el barro decorador en estado pastoso. Se supone que esta cerámica es de los últimos tiempos de la República y la aretina, del Imperio. Semejantes e incluso idénticas ala cerámica aretina son la galo-romana de Francia y la saguntina de España ambas de fabricación colonial o regional sin que se limite la última a la región de Sagunto sino que se halla extendida en toda la Península Ibérica con el nombre de terra sigillata. Los tipos de vasijas de toda esta cerámica imitan a los de la griega en sus formas básicas de hidrias, dolium (equivalente al pithos griego), ánforas y jarritos diferentes además de sus especiales tipos de tazma Antigua]] thumb|220px|right|Cuenco de [[Terra sigillata|Terra Sigilata Hispánica hallado en Cástulo (siglo I d. C., M.A.N., Madrid)]] A este enorme ámbito espacio temporal se une una ingente variedad funcional y formal: cerámicas comunes de mesa, cocina y despensa, de almacenaje y transporte, ánforas, lucernas, conmemorativas, cerámicas de tocador o vajillas finas y de lujo como la terra sigillata, -sin olvidar los más modestos materiales cerámicos de construcción, que dieron soporte a una política de edificación sin paralelo en el mundo antiguo-, configuran un inmenso legado material y cultural, de sustancial valor para arqueólogos, ceramólogos y estudiosos de la Antigüedad en general. Tal diversidad técnica, formal, funcional, geográfica y cronológica va acompañada de una gran variedad decorativa que abarca casi todas las técnicas conocidas: pintura, incisión, excisión, bruñido, estampillado, burilado, barbotina o relieve aplicado, como influencia oriental, el uso de los esmaltes, quizá la más difundida de todas, el moldeado, dando lugar a la primera producción en masa de la Historia, la terra sigillata. Algunos de estos productos llegaron a alcanzar tal grado de perfección que hoy se consideran verdaderas obras de arte. Desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte cada habitante de aquel mundo romano precisaba para todas las actividades de la vida diaria, de manera directa o indirecta, cerámicas de todo tipo. Su presencia en la vida cotidiana era tan constante como el plástico en la nuestra. Tan vasto mercado condujo a una ingente y permanente demanda provocando que la actividad alfarera llegara a ser la mayor industria manufacturera de la época. Incluso las legiones romanas disponían de sus propios talleres, lo que supuso también una gran pluralidad de producciones militares. Tan fabulosa diversidad y consiguiente abundancia representa para arqueólogos e historiadores un extraordinario reto de investigación a la vez que una herramienta de singular valor para la datación de los yacimientos, el estudio de las corrientes comerciales en cada periodo y lugar e incluso para analizar la penetración de las influencias romanas entre aquellos pueblos, que bien mediante el comercio o la conquista tomaron contacto con Roma. Influencias de la cerámica en Roma Dada la amplitud del imperio, se puede ver claras influencias en la elaboración de los productos. En este periodo, desde la húmeda Britania al valle del Nilo y desde Hispania al Éufrates, esta conspicua mezcla de tierra, agua y fuego fue protagonista del nacimiento de la primera industria manufacturera de la Historia. File:Roman pottery barbotine cup.JPG| Bajo el término cerámica romana se esconde un vasto universo de producciones de muy diversas procedencias, categorías técnicas y zonas de comercialización o difusión. Desde modestas producciones locales fruto de artesanos anónimos que surten una demanda muy próxima, y que a veces hunden sus raíces técnicas y formales en la tradición local, hasta lujosas y sofisticadas vajillas con influencias helenísticas y orientales, salidas de afamados talleres altamente especializados, que firman sus productos y los difunden por los más apartados rincones del orbe romano. Este fenómeno abarca un dilatado espacio cronológico, que comprende desde época republicana, con producciones como las campanienses, herederas directas de las cerámicas áticas y etruscas, que se remontan al siglo IV a. C., hasta el fin del Imperio con manufacturas que prolongan su tradición a lo largo de toda la tardoantiguedad hasta los albores de la Edad Media, es decir más de 1000 años de historia. Cerámica esmaltada Las primeras piezas esmaltadas con esmalte de plomo, realizadas en serie y moldeadas, fueron realizadas en Tarso, EsmirnaLead-glazed pottery drinking cup (skyphos). British Museum. y otras ciudades de Asia menor. Posteriormente los centros se fueron estableciendo en distintos puntos del imperio, en Italia, Roma y Nápoles, Alemania y Gran Bretaña. En cuanto al sistema de cocción de los esmaltes, se realizaban mediante un atifle alto, con la pieza en posición invertida, apreciándose las gotas del esmalte en los bordes. El esmalte color caramelo es destinado al interior de la pieza, siendo en verde más común en el exterior. Archivo:Roman lead-glazed flask.jpg| Archivo:Glazed Roman Period Egyptian pottery vessel REM.JPG|Glazed pottery vessel made of faience (Roman Period) on display at the Rosicrucian Egyptian Museum in San Jose, California. RC 1745 File:Glass paste gorgoneion CdM Paris.jpg| Archivo:Roman pottery glazed flagon.jpg| Figurillas de terracota , of Aeneas escaping from Troy carrying his father Anchises, with traces of the original colour.]] File:Roman_terracotta_dog.jpg|A terracotta figure of a small, fluffy dog, made in Italy in the 1st century BC - 1st AD. File:Roman_pipeclay_peacock_figurine.jpg|Moulded pipeclay peacock made in Central Gaul, 2nd century AD. File:Roman_terracotta_Fortuna.jpg|East Gaulish pipeclay figurine of the goddess Fortuna, made at Cologne. 2nd century AD. File:Harpocrates grape cockerel MBA Lyon H2311.jpg|Harpocrates with a cockerel and bunch of grapes. Cerámica arquitectónica Hornos y cocción TODO:Para asegurar la preservación de la terra sigillata, usaban conductos huecos, por donde se transmitía el calor, asegurando así siempre la atmósfera oxidante. Archivo:HornoRomanoAltoImperial AbiaDeLasTorres 001 001.jpg| Archivo:Catalonia VilassarDeDalt FornsRomansFornaca Forn1 Boca.JPG| Boca de fuego del horno 2, Hornos romanos de la Fornaca de Vilassar de Dalt, en Vilassar de Dalt, el Maresme, (Catalunya).}} Archivo:La Graufesenque samian kiln.jpg| File:Terra-Sigillata-Museum-Ofenaufbau-b-s.jpg|Estibaje de horno completo, para cocción terra sigillata. Brick, tile and other architectural ceramics File:Tiles Fishbourne.JPG|Tegula and imbrex roofing tiles from Fishbourne Roman villa. File:Roman box flue-tile.JPG|A flue-tile with surface decoration that would have been hidden in use. Archivo:Legio XXII Ziegelstempel Saalburg.jpg| Galería File:LampArtifactDoggystyle.jpg|Erotic oil lamp File:Museo Barracco - Giove Ammone 1010637.JPG|1st century Fragment with head of Jupiter Ammon, of unusually fine quality, reflecting Hellenistic style. Terracota con restos de la policromía original, Museo Barracco. File:Campanian ware stemless cup with coin-type decoration.JPG| File:Céramique sigillée Metz 100109 2.jpg|''terra sigillata'' en Alemania. Índice En este apartado, exploramos las más significativas producciones del mundo romano, sus técnicas, decoraciones, centros de producción, hornos, alfareros, repertorios formales y cronologías, intentando ofrecer una visión lo más actualizada posible de todas ellas, así como la bibliografía esencial. *Cerámica campaniense; Category:Campanian pottery *Cerámica de relieves italogriega o megárica *Cerámica de engobe rojo pompeyano *Terra sigillata **Itálica (TSI); Talleres itálicos: Arezzo, Pisa, Pozzuoli. **Gálica (TSG); talleres de Montans y La Graufesenque ***Sudgálica ***Centro de la Galia ***Este de la Galia **Galica Tardía **Técnica marmorata **Hispánica (TSH); Tritium Magallum, El taller de Andújar. Los alfares de Granada y Málaga. **Hispánica tardía (TSHT) **Hispánica brillante (TSHB) **Clara o Africana; Terra sigillata africana ***Africana A ***Africana A/D ***Africana C ***Africana D ***Africana E **Clara B y Lucente; Terra sigillata lucente **Sigillata Oriental **Otras sigillatas *Cerámica común imitación de sigillata *Cerámica corintia *Cerámica focense *Cerámica pintada *Cerámica de paredes finas; tipo “Melgar de Tera” *Cerámica vidriada; Categoría:Cerámica de Roma esmaltada. **Bibliografía: ***Late Hellenistic and Early Roman Lead-Glazed Pottery. Kevin Greene. American Journal of Archaeology 111 (2007). 653-71. ***Cerámicas esmaltadas de La Alcudia (Elche). Alejandro Ramos Folqués. *Cerámica engobada *Cerámica común **De mesa **De cocina y despensa ***Morteros *Cerámica africana de cocina *Cerámica de tocador *Cerámicas de almacenaje y transporte **Ánforas *Lucernas *Materiales cerámicos y construcción Enlaces externos *GEA *Historia de la Cerámica *Roman pottery database *Potters name and Stamps database. It also offers the possibility to each samian ware owner to publish images of their shards on the site. Bibliografía *Late Hellenistic and Early Roman Lead-Glazed Pottery. Kevin Greene. American Journal of Archaeology 111 (2007). 653-71. *Cerámicas esmaltadas de La Alcudia (Elche). Alejandro Ramos Folqués. *BELTRÁN LLORIS, Miguel: Guía de la cerámica romana, Zaragoza, 1990. *VV.AA.: Enciclopedia dell'arte antica classica e orientale. Atlante delle Forme Ceramiche II, Ceramica Fine Romana nel Bacino Mediterraneo (Tardo Ellenismo e Primo Impero) Roma, 1985. Categoría:Arte de la Antigua Roma Categoría:Arqueología Categoría:Cerámica por regiones Categoría:Alfarería Categoría:Cerámica de Roma Categoría:técnica cerámica Categoría:Cerámica de Roma